Sweet Memories
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Cerita ketika Donghae mengenang masa-masa MOSnya dan ketika bertemu Eunhyukkie-nya .. EUNHAE SHIPPER MERAPAT ! :DDD


Sweet Memories

Cast:

Lee Donghae (Yeoja)  
Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk (Namja)  
Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)  
Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)  
And other Support cast.

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Genderswitch, gaje, typo, alur kecepeten dan bla bla bla ~

Summary : Ketika Donghae mengingat semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama sang namjachingu sebelum ia jadian dengannya.

ENJOY!

* * *

"HOOBAE! baris saja tidak bisa lurus!" "Tatapan matanya kedepan!" "Tidak usah lirik kanan kiri!" "Luruskan barisan!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan yang ia lalui bersama teman-temannya setahun yang lalu. Ia lagi-lagi mengulum senyum malaikatnya ketika melihat namjachingunya dari pinggir lapangan yang sedang instropeksi kegiatan MOS sore yang di handle oleh angkatan Donghae.

Donghae ingat betul ketika dulu ia dan teman-temannya kebingungan mengatur barisannya di saat MOS sore seperti ini.

Dan karena itu, lagi lagi Donghae mengulum senyum malaikatnya yang mampu meluluhkan semua hoobae dan sunbae yang ada disana.

Ya, Donghae -atau Lee Donghae, nama lengkapnya- adalah anak kelas 2 SM Senior Academy yang tengah menjaga jalannya MOS Sore hari ini.

Donghae adalah salah satu team OSIS yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di generasi OSISnya (menggantikan Cho Kyuhyun -wakil ketua OSIS generasi atasnya-) yang sekarang sudah pada purna semua.

"Donghaee!" teriak seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah berlari kecil kearah Donghae yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Oppa!" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya,

**_BRUUK!_**

Namja itu menabrak Donghae dan membuat Donghae limbung karenanya, untung saja namja itu dengan sigap memeluk Donghae agar ia tidak jatuh

"Hyaaaa! Eunhyuk oppaa.. Jangan beginii aah.. Dilihat sama para hoobae dan sunbaee thuu.." rajuk Donghae manja, dan membuat namja itu -Eunhyuk, atau bisa kita sebut namjachingu Donghae- tambah memeluk Donghae erat

"nggh... Ss..sesaak.." ujar Donghae sambil memukul pelan punggung Eunhyuk

"hehehe, maaf jaggiya.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepas pelukannya ke yeojachingu cantiknya

"kenapa dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri disini Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada yeojachingunya. Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu, membuat Eunhyuk gemas lalu memeluk yeojachingunya itu

"Hyaaa! Oppa! Jangaan beginii.. Sesaak" pinta Donghae "hehe, mianhae.. Nah, jawab pertanyaanku dong Jaggiya.." Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya dan Donghae di tempat Donghae duduk tadi

"ah, aku hanya mengingat dulu ketika aku MOS kok oppa.. Mengingat kau ketika menyatakan perasaanmu di penghujung akhir MOS Sore seperti ini.." jelas Donghae, sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan yeojachingunya erat "aih, kau kok ingat sih sama kejadian seperti itu ?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memandang para hoobae (yang seangkatan dengan Donghae) yang sedang mengeMOS.

"haha, tentu dong oppa, itu kenangan manis tau.."

"kenangan manis apa Hae?" seorang yeoja manis duduk di samping Donghae "aah, Minnie!" ucap Donghae kaget karena sahabatnya dan teman kerjanya di OSIS (Minnie atau nama lengkapnya Lee Sungmin adalah ketua osis di generasi Donghae. Menggantikan Eunhyuk -namjachingu Donghae- yang dulu adalah ketua OSIS di generasi angkatan atas Donghae) mengagetkan dia dan Eunhyuk yang tengah bercengkrama hangat di pinggir lapangan

"aish, Hyung.. Kau ternyata disini!" ucap Kyuhyun (mantan wakil ketua OSIS) sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan "OMO! Kyu! Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku?" sewot Eunhyuk, orang yang di sewoti hanya tersenyum evil "ehehe, lagipula Sungmin noona yang juga mengagetkan Donghae noona tidak kau marahi. Masak aku saja yang kau marahi?" ucap Kyuhyun lalu duduk di samping Eunhyuk, menatap hoobae yang di MOS

"kalian berdua sama saja deh Kyu.." protes Donghae.

Walaupun Kyuhyun adalah kakak kelas Sungmin dan Donghae, umur Kyuhyun masih 2 tahun di bawah mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun bisa menjadi kakak kelas mereka berdua karena ia lompat kelas 2 kali. Dan tambahan, Kyuhyun adalah pacar Sungmin. Oke, cukup cerita tentang Kyuhyun, back to our Story.

"iya, mereka berdua itu sama saja ne Hae?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "hahaha, oppa! Kau jangan seperti itu, menjijikkan!" protes Sungmin pedas "yaaa! Kau itu omongannya pedas sekali Min!" tanggap Eunhyuk sambil mengembalikan wajahnya ke posisi semula (?)

"eh, Hae-ya.. Tadi yang kau ucapkan tentang 'kenangan manis' itu apaan ? Ceritaa dong ama aku.." rajuk Minnie pada sahabatnya itu "aish.. Aku malu.." ucap Donghae lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah! Aku tau! Jangan-jangan waktu itu ya ?" ceplos Kyuhyun tak berdosa "aah! Ah! Kyu! Jangan kauu ucapkan!" pinta Donghae pada sahabat namjachingunya itu "yaah.. Kyuei, cerita dong pada Minnie! Minnie mau dengarr.."

"boleh ya Hyung?" Kyu meminta persetujuan pada sahabatnya itu "boleh aja asal Donghae mengizinkan" jawab Eunhyuk "Noonaa.. Boleh yaa.." Kyuhyun pun lalu dengan tak segan segan mengeluarkan puppy face andalannya, dan membuat Donghae (yang sangat menyukai puppy face Kyuhyun) langsung luluh "arra arra.. Tapi jangan lebay ya kalau menceritakannya.. Kau itu terkenal lebay jika menceritakan sesuatu!" ucap Donghae pada akhirnya "oke! Jadi begini ceritanya.."

**_~FLASH BACK~_**

"HEH! kau! Yeoja yang disana! Bisa tidak berdiri dengan benar?" bentak salah satu sunbae kearah salah satu hoobae bertampang manis nan childish (atau kalian bisa juga menyebutnya babyface)

"ah, nde Sunbae.. Mianhae.." ucap yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu lalu berdiri dengan posisi yang benar (atau lebih tepatnya membenarkan posisinya yang salah tadi) agar tidak dimarahin oleh sunbae bermuka garang tadi.

"HOOBAE! PERHATIAN! Siap graak!" ketua dari team baris berbaris MOS Sore menyiapkan barisan para hoobae di hadapannya "Sore ini, ketua osis dan wakil osis akan memberi pengarahan kepada kalian semua. Saya harap kalian semua bisa menjaga sikap! Mengerti tidak?!" teriak sang ketua

"Ya! Siap, Mengerti!" balas para murid yang sedang di MOS itu "bagus! Ah, itu mereka. Tetap siap!"

"huuh~" desah yeoja yang dimarahin salah satu sunbae "gwenchana Donghae?" tanya yeoja yang berdiri disamping yeoja itu -atau kita bisa memanggilnya Donghae- "ya Min, aku baik baik saja.." lirih Donghae kepada Sungmin, yeoja yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ketua dan wakil OSIS memperhatikan mereka berdua sebelum naik keatas podium

"hyung~ liat, ada hoobae yang ramai thuu~" tunjuk sang wakil -Kyuhyun- "mana Kyu?" tanya sang ketua -Eunhyuk- "itu, yang mukanya manis itu.. Auw.. Mereka berdua lucu sekali mukanyaa.." komentar Kyuhyun sehingga mendapat jitakan manis dari sang hyung "yaa! Appo hyunng!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "makanya, kau diam saja! Mereka berdua thu tidak ramai tau! Sudahlah, lupakan! Aku mau memberi pengarahan."

Eunhyuk pun naik keatas podium lalu memperhatikan para hoobae yang sedang ia MOS-kan.

"Sore hoobae-ddeul.." ucap Eunhyuk ramah "ndeee~ sore sunbaee.." balas para hoobae itu kompak. Termasuk Donghae dan Sungmin "selamat datang di SM Senior Academy.. Dimana academy ini memiliki banyak kegiatan yang berbeda dengan sekolah yang berada di luar sana.. Blaa blaa blaa"

Donghae POV

Aish, ini ketua kenapa pake ceramah sih? Aduuh.. Kepalaku dari tadi pusing sekali..

"Hae, gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin lagi, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya "nde Min, apa kau tak puas dengan jawabanku?" balasku sedikit membentak, membuat semua terdiam. Termasuk sang ketua osis

"ada masalah nona muda?" tanya ketua osis itu. Aku menggeleng "jadi, bisakah kau tidak BERTERIAK seperti tadi? Kau tak ingin ku hukum kan?" tanya ketua osis tersebut sambil menekankan kata 'berteriak'. Hey! Aku tidak berteriak tau! Sialan.

"aku tidak berteriak sunbae, dan maaf jika mengganggu" balasku cuek dan membuat teman-teman seangkatanku dan sunbae yang ada disana terkesiap dengan kelakuanku. Mungkin saja, dalam sejarah MOS sore SM Senior Academy, baru kali ini ada hoobae yang nekat membalas perkataan sunbaenya. Tapi, ya beginilah aku. Aku termasuk tipe tipe yeoja yang cuek dan cukup dingin.

Kulihat sang ketua osis turun dari podiumnya, lalu berjalan kearahku. "well, kulihat ada hoobae tak sopan disini.." ucapnya ketika sudah tepat berada di hadapanku.

"maaf sunbae, aku bukan hoobae yang tidak sopan seperti yang anda maksudkan." aku membela diriku sendiri. Kulihat ketua osis itu menyunggingkan senyum yang menurutku lebih mirip dengan seringai di hadapanku "kau bilang, kau bukan hoobae yang 'tidak sopan' ? Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menjawab pernyataanku hmm?" "ah, memangnya tidak boleh aku menyangkalnya? Lagipula aku punya hak untuk membela diri.." jelasku panjang lebar. Sungmin yang ada di sampingku hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan. "wah wah.. Baru kali ini ada hoobae berani seperti dia.. Well, Kyu.. Kemari kau!" ketua osis itu memanggil orang yang bernama 'Kyu' itu agar mendekat kearahnya. Dan seketika, namja bernama Kyu itu mendekat "nde Eunhyuk hyung, ada apa?" tanyanya lalu bergantian menatapku dan ketua osis -yang namanya ternyata Eunhyuk- "enaknya, yeoja ini diapakan ya?" tanya ketua osis (yang ternyata sungguh sialan ini)

"well Hyung, jangan bertanya padaku.. Harusnya kau bertanya pada Chullie noona.." protesnya. Kulihat sang namja yang bernama Kyu itu, melirik kearah Sungmin yang tepat berdiri di sampingku. "waah, Hyung.. Ada yeoja manis disini.. Hoobae.. Siapa namamu?" goda namja bernama Kyu itu. Aigo, sunbae macam apa ini?! "ehm.. Ehm.. Lee Sungmin sunbae.. Choneun, Lee Sungmin ibnida.." jawab Sungmin sambil bergetar ketakutan yang sangat hebat "Sunbae, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu Sungmin?" protesku "oh, Kyu! Yeoja ini marah karena kau mengganggu temannya!" sahut sang ketua osis sialan ini "well, mianhae.. Bagaimana kalau kita tarik yeoja ini kepinggir lapangan agar kita bisa leluasa membully-nya?" usul Kyuhyun "ide bagus. Chullie! Kau ambil alih pengarahan kali ini! Aku harus mengurus sesuatu.." Ketua osis sialan ini tersenyum (atau menyeringai) ke arahku. Dalam sekejap, lengan kananku sudah ia genggam lalu ia menarikku ke pinggir lapangan yang agak sepi.

"ckck liat Kyu, kita punya hoobae yang berani seperti ini kepada sunbaenya.." ketua osis sialan itu berucap "tapi hyung.. Sungguh.. Baru kali ini ada hoobae berani seperti ini. Ahahaha~ angkatan kita saja tidak ada yang seperti ini.." heran sang wakil ketua osis "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukaan !" teriakku ketika sang ketua osis sialan ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan membuat jarak diantara kami menipis -kira kira tinggal 5 cm- "hmm, kau cantik juga ternyata ya ?" komentar sang ketua osis sialan itu. Ketua osis sialan itu menatap lekat lekat mata almondku tanpa berkedip "kau .. Kau Lee Donghae kan ?" tanya-nya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mataku

Hei! Bagaimana namja di depan ini bisa tau namaku ? Padahal aku belum menyebutkan namaku sama sekali.. Atau ia melihat co-cardku ? Ah, dia bahkan tidak melirik co-cardku sama sekali..

"Nde.. Choneun.. Lee Donghae Ibnida.." jawabku pelan. Ketua osis sialan itu kembali tersenyum, namun bukan seringai yang ia keluarkan, tapi senyuman manis dan hangat yang membuat jantungku berdegup tidak teratur akibatnya "Kau akan.."

"Hyung! Aku tau! Aku punya ide untuk menghukum yeoja ini!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat sang ketua osis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun "mwo?" "well, bagaimana kalau ia disuruh membuat surat cinta buat salah satu diantara kita? Bagaimana ? Hehehe" usul Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum usil.

Apa? Surat cinta ? Yang benar saja !

"Ide bagus Kyu! Baiklah, hukumanmu kau dengar sendiri kan nona muda?" tanya ketua osis itu sambil senyum meremehkan "Arra.. Aku mendengarnya.." "bagus.. Aku ingin mendengarkan hasil surat cintamu itu besok! Ditengah lapangan ketika MOS sore kedua.. Arra?!" perintahnya. Aku menyeringai "baiklah, apapun untukmu Sunbae yang terhormat.." ucapku sarkatis "baiklah! Kau boleh kembali ke barisan !"

Donghae POV end

"huh, Lee Donghae .." lirih Eunhyuk sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang berlari kembali menuju barisan

"kau bilang apa Hyung ? Lee Donghae ?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan "nde, waeyo ?" "dia bukan adik dari super senior kita yang barusan lulus itu kan Hyung ?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi "Super senior kita? Nuguya?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya "Lee Donghwa! Mantan ketua OSIS yang sangarnya minta ampun itu Hyung! Kau ingat?" jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat "eeh.. Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia adik dari Donghwa hyung ?" "yah, mukanya mirip tau Hyung.. Coba saja kau tanya padanya nanti kekeke.. Ah ya Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tau dia bernama 'Lee Donghae' ? Padahal kau tidak melihat co-cardnya sama sekali.." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar "ah.. Aku juga tidak tau.." jawab Eunhyuk seadanya "kau aneh Hyung.. Sungguh.."

_~skip time~_

**Hari Kedua MOS Sore**

"baiklah hoobae-ddeul, sore ini akan ada pertunjukan kecil-kecilan dari seseorang diantara kalian.. Sekedar buat menghilangkan penat kan lumayan .. Kekek .. Baiklah, kita sambut .. Lee Donghae! Dari kelas 10-3 !" ucap sang wakil ketua osis dengan bangga

"Hae?" Sungmin yang ada di samping Donghae hanya bisa menatap sahabat sejak SMPnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir "gwenchana.." Donghae tersenyum lalu maju ke depan , menghadap sang ketua osis yang menyebalkan -menurut Donghae-

"Hoobae-ddeul, kali ini.. Di hadapan ketua osis SM Senior Academy telah muncul salah satu diantara kalian yang akan membacakan surat cintanya!" ucap Kyuhyun lantang

Para sunbae minus Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berbisik bisik. Sedangkan para Hoobae diam.. Tak berani berkomentar

"dia melakukan ini, karena dia berani melawan sang ketua osis ketika kemarin berbicara! Dan seperti inilah akibatnya!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi "nah, Donghae-ssi, silahkan kau bacakan surat cintamu"

Donghae membuka lipatan surat cintanya yang tadi ia bawa sambil menenangkan hatinya.

'Kau bisa Donghae! Fighting!' batinnya, lalu ia bacakan keras keras

"Untuk ketua osis menyebalkan dan sialan SM Senior High School.."

Kyuhyun langsung menahan tawa ketika mendengarkan penuturan Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk menggeram sebal ketika mendengarkannya.

"Kau tau ? Aku begitu terpesona ketika kita berhadap-hadapan kemarin.. Ya! Ketika kau mengintrogasiku dengan menatap kedua mataku lekat lekat.. Iris matamu begitu menenangkan dan menyejukkan pikiranku.. Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdegup ketika menatap iris mata cokelat tua milikmu.

Senyummu yang manis itu mengalihkan duniaku seketika.. Jangan tanya kenapa , gummy-smilemu itu menghilangkan image kejam dan kebiadabanmu ke para Hoobae.."

Eunhyuk yang mendengarkan surat cinta dari Donghae benar benar terpukau . Dari dalam tubuhnya bergejolak sesuatu yang ... Ah, Eunhyuk sendiri tidak tau itu apa.. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras, mukanya memerah.. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Donghae akan membuat surat cinta yang dalamnya benar benar serius seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Eunhyuk hanya bingung sendiri karena sahabat -plus partner kerjanya- berblushing ria

"Sunbae.. Mianhae.. Bolehkan aku berkata sesuatu padamu?" Donghae melanjutkan aktifitas membaca suratnya

"Saranghaeyo.."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan heran, Kyuhyun juga menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan 'kau-gila?' dan jangan lupakan para sunbae yang ada di situ juga langsung menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Ye?" Donghae memastikan 'aku tidak salah dengarkan ?' batin Donghae tidak percaya. Dia menerka-nerka apakah Sunbae sialan di hadapannya itu hanya melanjutkan perkataannya yang ia tulis di suratnya itu ?

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Donghae yang berjarak 1 meter darinya

"Saranghaeyo hoobae.." ucapnya lagi ketika sudah 10 cm dari Donghae. Ujung sepatu Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah saling bersentuhan.

"haha.. Sunbae, jangan bercanda.." ucap Donghae agar meluluhkan suasana awkward seperti ini. Para hoobae dan sunbae diam seketika, menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Eunhyuk

"well, yeah.. Pasti kau kira aku main-mainkan ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae "iyalah sunbae! Jangan ngaco deh.." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum awkward "haish! Kau tau tidak tentang fenomena 'Love at First Sight' ?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya lucu, membuat para sunbae yang ada di situ menahan gemas melihat tingkah aegyo Donghae "unng~ tidak.. Aku belum pernah merasakannya.." jawab Donghae kelewat polos "aku merasakannya sekarang.. So.. Would you be mine ?" Eunhyuk pun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Donghae dan membuat para hoobae dan sunbae berteriak "terima! Terima! Terima!"

Eunhyuk berlutut di hadapan Donghae sambil memandang penuh harap

"Arra.. I do sunbae.. Tapi.. Izinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu ne?" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis "yeah, mari kita belajar mencintai satu sama lain.. Saranghae.." balas Eunhyuk sambil beranjak lalu memeluk Donghae

"Woy woy! Hyung! Hoobae pada ngeliatin thuh!" protes Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, Kyu, kau ambil alih MOS sore hari ini ne! Aku mau berduaan ama Donghae dulu! Pay pay!" ucap Eunhyuk lalu menarik Donghae dari tengah lapangan

"Ya! Apa apaan kau Hyung! Tak bertanggung jawab !" Kyuhyun berteriak protes "yang tabah ya Kyu.." Ucap Heechul -Chullie, ketua tim disiplin- "huaaa noonaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun miris. Membuat Sunbae dan Hoobae yang ada di situ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**~FLASHBACK end~**_

"ooh, jadi begitu .. Aku sepertinya juga tau kalau soal cerita ini .." ucap Sungmin sambil mengingat "ya tentulah kau tau! Kau kan ada diantara para hoobae itu!" sahut Kyuhyun "ohh ..." Sungmin hanya bisa ber-oh ria ketika ia sudah mulai connect dengan apa yang dibicarakan namjachingunya

"sudah connect?" tanya Donghae "ya.. Aku baru ingat ehehe.." Sungmin hanya bisa nyegir gak jelas dan membuat Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sweatdrop sendiri.

"lalu, bagaimana Kau dan Kyuhyun jadian ha?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan heran "ah, itu rahasia Hyung! Kau tak boleh tauu!" Kyuhyun sok main rahasia-rahasian sambil merangkul Eunhyuk "astaga, kau ini berani ya main rahasia-rahasian sama Hyung!" Eunhyuk menjitak lembut kepala Kyuhyun "appo Hyung!"

"geezz, sudahlah.. Aku mau kembali ke lapangan.." Donghae bangkit dari duduknya lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum jalan ke tengah lapangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang masih stuck di kursi pinggir lapangan.

"kau tak ikut Min?" tawar Donghae "baiklah, aku juga tak mau bersama orang dua heboh ini.." ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya

"astaga! Siapa yang heboh!" protes Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Benar benar kompak!

"kalian tau yang heboh!" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin "kajja min!"

"aigo.. Hae itu manis sekali ne.." ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya! Hae itu milikku! Haee tunggu!" Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan lalu berlari menuju Donghae dan Sungmin untuk melakukan penutupan MOS Sore ini.

"huh! Dasar Hyung sialan.." protes Kyu lalu beranjak menyusul mereka bertiga.

_**~THE END!~**_

_**Mind to review EunHae shipper ? :)))) hahahahaha and readers-ddeul mohon reviewnya yaaa :3 :*  
**_


End file.
